No importa el físico
by Maky SiemprE ContigO
Summary: sabes una cosa?.- cual?.- ... AL DEMONIO CON EL FÍSICO YO TE AMO TAL CUAL ERES!.- veremos el romance desde los dos puntos de vista. La realidad y La de pelicula. espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

La pre adolescencia y la adolescencia, son las etapas más difíciles de las personas, en algunas ocasiones y en otras no. Es el momento en que queremos ser aceptados por otras personas, personas que no conocemos, o que ni saben que existimos o con personas que conocemos con la palma de nuestra mano.

A veces no nos conformamos con lo que somos, estamos desconformes con nuestro rostro, nuestra actitud y muchas veces con nuestro cuerpo. Al querer que la gente nos acepte o que le caigamos bien hacemos cosas que no nos gustan o para no sentirnos tan solos en este mundo.

En la vida escucharemos la frase: ve en el interior y no en el exterior, y no sabremos que significa si no hasta ese momento. Puede que tardemos en entenderla o puede que no. Siempre que vemos películas románticas y vemos a esas parejas perfectas nos sentimos… mal con nosotros mismos en cierto modo. Nos preguntamos: ¿algún día tendré un cuerpo así?.

Nos vemos al espejo y nos vemos todos nuestros "defectos", degradándonos nosotros mismos, quizás por el color de la piel, el de cabello, nuestros ojos, mejillas o por esos pocos quilos de más.

En esta historia veremos algo de esas dos versiones que vivimos, la versión de la realidad y la de la película. En cada capítulo, al final encontraran unas palabras, quizás encuentre en el ultimo capitulo del fic se rebelara el mensaje que se formo con todas ellas y unas muy cortas palabras más que serán agregadas. Sinceramente espero les guste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No lo soportaba, quería que se callaran, ¿que tenia de malo él?, acaso venia de otro planeta, tenia tentáculos o una enfermedad contagiosa que causaba muerte?. No, entonces porque eran así con el… porque.

Solo míralo.- se murmuraba, pero él podía escucharlas. Dos chicas que estaban cuchicheando, lo miraban y se reían, ya se había acostumbrado…aunque aun así le dolía.

Shun Kazami, ojos color ámbar profundo, cabello negro como la noche atado con una cola, 14 años de edad. El no era el típico chico delgado como palo, o con músculos. Lo admitía, tenía unos quilos de más. Y por ese motivo era la burla de casi todos sus compañeros, en especial de esas chicas engreídas y de los varones.

Oye Shun!.- se dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Dan Kuso, era de cabello castaño y ojos color fuego, ese si era un gran amigo nunca lo dejo solo. Que siempre que esta triste iba con él y lo consolaba.- amigo como va?

Como siempre dan.- le contesto con pesadez.

No les prestes caso Shun…. Son uno idiotas.- dijo poniendo un mano en su hombro.

Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.- dijo deteniéndose para mirarlo.

Vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre.- dijo uno de los chicos que pasaba.

Pues parece que ya se quedo sin comida.- le comento su acompañante mirando a Shun mientras pasaban, los que alrededor se comenzaron a reír. Dan se iba detenido dispuesto a ir a reclamarles, pero Shun lo tomo del hombro y lo detuvo.

No valen la pena Dan, tú mismo lo dijiste son unos idiotas.- pero ese chico los escucho y furioso se dio la vuelta.

Que fue lo que me dijiste imbécil?.- pregunto mirándolo con odio.

Lo que escuchaste.- le contesto con indiferencia.

Sintió que lo tomaban del hombro y lo dieron vuelta, a continuación recibió un golpe en la mejilla izquierda que le dio vuelta la cara.

Oye que estas…!.- dan no pudo ayudarlo porque otros dos chicos lo tomaron de los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.- ya suéltenme!.-

Veremos que tan rudo eres gordo.- izo una señal con la cabeza dos chicos tomaron a Shun de la misma manera que a Dan, los golpes empezaron, primero en el rostro luego fuertes patas en el estomago acompañado de puñetazos, quería que terminara, pero nunca lo izo. Se escuchaban las incansables risas, los gritos que decían: pelea, pelea, pelea!. Las crueles burlas.

Debe pesar más que el director.- reían unas chicas.

Mira, cuando lo golpea se le mueve todos los rollos.- dijo una chica que tenía el uniforme de porrista.

Quizás tenga hambre, dale esto!.- vio que le lanzaban algo y los golpes cesaron un poco, luego sintió que le vertían algo en la cabeza. Era una malteada, por el color podría decirse que era eso.

Vamos chicos, ya dejen de molestarlo.- vio a un rubio aproximarse hacia ellos. Lo soltaron dejándolo caer en el suelo, al soltar a dan este fue directo hacia él para ayudarlo. Levanto la vista y lo vio, era Masquarade el líder del equipo de futbol. Alto delgado y con músculos que las chicas amaban. El le extendió la mano para levantarse pero él lo negó, con ayuda de su amigo se levanto solo.- bien si no quieres mi ayuda, solo te recomiendo algo amigo mío.- le paso el brazo por detrás de los hombros.- no te intentes hacer el niño valiente aquí, porque pues….tú no eres eso, solo eres el pequeño punto a la izquierda, bueno no tan pequeño.- bromeo.

Masquarade.- se escucho una voz como de ángel. Dejo de ver con odio al rubio y fijo su vista en la chica que la multitud le abrió pasó, ya no era tanta solo unos pocos chismosos. Alice gehabich, la chica que le gusto de toda la vida, ella era delgada, de poco pecho, muy delicada, y con una belleza que era única, cabello color naranja, que le llegaba a media espalda y ojos de un color chocolate que podías perderte en ellos.

Ya voy cielo, solo hablaba con este chico.- alborotando los cabellos de Shun. Alice era novia de Masquarade, no sabía desde cuando, pero estaba seguro porque a la salida siempre veía que los labios de su amada, esos finos labios color carmín los besaba con furia y agresividad casi lastimándola.- recuerda lo que te dije Shun, mantente en tu lugar.- le dio unos golpes amistosos en la espalda cosa que le dolió, y fue junto con Alice tomándola de la cintura. Ella lo vio un momento, se separo de su novio y se acerco al pelinegro, en su mano le ofrecía un pañuelo que tenia las iniciales A.G bordadas con verde en la punta.

Tómalo, no es necesario que me lo devuelvas, puede que no te sirva de mucho pero…- Shun lo tomo con lentitud, al tocar esa piel ambos sintieron algo que recorrió sus manos.

Gracias.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

De nada.- le dijo con dulzura.

Alice muévete.- le dijo el rubio que ya se había ido caminando y la esperaba a una buena distancia.

Adiós.- se despidió, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio. Por ese simple gesto de bondad, el corazón de nuestro pelinegro comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Miro el pañuelo y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, no quería ensuciarlo con la sangre.

Shun vamos a la enfermería.- Dan le sirvió de apoyo y ambos fueron para curar esas feas heridas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Porque le diste tu pañuelo.- le pregunto.

Como para qué? No viste como esos estúpidos lo dejaron todo lastimado.- le contesto con furia.

Alice, tu tan inocente como siempre.- suspiro.

Hola Alice.- vieron a una peli azul acercarse a ellos, tenía unos ojos color verde, y una tierna sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver al acompañante de su amiga.- masquearade.- dijo con frialdad.

Mosca de cabello azul.- respondió de la misma manera.

Ya, no empiecen.- pidió Alice, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que se encontraban.

El que siempre empieza es este cabeza de puercoespín teñido.- se quejo la chica.

Ya vámonos a clase Fabia.- Alice se acerco a Fabia, su novio la tomo de la mano acercándola dispuesto a darle un beso en los labios, pero ella dio vuelta la cara y el beso fue recibido en la mejilla. Fabia le tomo la otra mano y la tiro para su lado, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio al rubio y ambas se fueron a clase.

Huy! Alice es un idiota no lo soporto!.- se quejo una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente para que no las escuchara.

No te quejes, siempre dices lo mismo.- le recordó.

Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que termines con él, no sé que le viste!, tú te mereces a alguien mejor que a un patán que se la pasa molestando a los demás.- le dirigió su mirada a ella.

Está cambiando.- alego ella.

Ha sí, cuantos chicos molesto esta semana, 4 o 5? Wow un gran cambio.- dijo sarcástica.

Bueno, ya entendí, mejor entremos a clase que si no la profesora nos castigara.- dijo ya cansada de tener la misma platica y la peli azul noto eso. Alice puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta pero Fabia la tomo de la mano.

Te quiero amiga.- le dijo mirándola.- sé que esto te molesta, y quizás deba tratar de aceptar a masquarade como tu novio.- bajando la cabeza. Alice solo la abrazo y ella lo correspondió.

Ya lo sé tontita.- rompieron el abrazo y se sonrieron. Entraron y se dieron cuenta de que la profesora aun no llegaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era hora de la salida, al fin regresaría a casa, donde no era juzgado ni dañado. Un ojo algo morado, moretones en el estomago y el labio lastimado. Tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a su madre. Se despidió del castaño con un gesto de mano, y una pequeña sonrisa. Volteo y vio algo repugnante, Alice bajaba tranquilamente pero masquarade la tomo de la cintura, y tomo su delicado rostro con una mano y la beso con agresividad. Los chicos que se agrupaban en la salida de la escuela comenzaron a alentar al rubio, ella se zafo y mientras bajaba las escaleras se pasó la mano bruscamente por los labios, dirigió su mirada a Shun que la observaba y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

El contesto de la misma manera, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Era algo lejos por lo que disfrutaba caminar solo hasta allí, logro limpiarse la malteada de su ropa aunque su cabello quedo algo pegajoso. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, entro y cerró la puerta, arrojo la mochila al sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para evitar que su madre lo viera en ese estado, pero ella salió de la cocina antes de que el llegara a las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la sonrisa que tenia se borro al ver como tenía su rostro. Su madre era Shiori Kazami, tenía el cabello negro como el que resaltaba sus ojos, eran dos zafiros color verdes, brillosos y hermosos. Era totalmente preciosa.

Hijo!.- dio un pequeño grito, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina donde podía verlo mejor.- quien te izo esto cariño?, dímelo.- comenzó a buscar el botiquín para curarlo y cuando lo encontró lo sentó bajo la luz.

Su madre termino de curarlo, y le sonrió. Vio que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Perdón Shun.- se disculpo.- perdón, perdón, perdón y perdón.- las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

Mama, porque me pides perdón?.- dijo tomándola de las manos.

El ver a tu madre llorando, es como si se te rompiera el corazón en miles y miles de pedazos, quieres consolarla pero no sabes cómo, calmarla y hacerle sentir que no está sola, que tu estas allí para lo que ella necesite. Shun nunca conoció a su padre, y su madre tuvo que criarlo sola, saliendo adelante.

Por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte, por mi culpa estas sufriendo esto.- respiro un poco y se limpio las lagrimas.

Yo estoy bien mama, no tienes que preocuparte. Eres la madre más dulce, cariñosa y eres la mejor del mundo. Sabes que te amo , cierto?.- su madre le sonrió y lo abrazo con mucha dulzura mientras le acariciaba su cabello. Él le correspondió y sentía ese aroma dulce a jazmin que ella tenía siempre, eso hacía que se olvidara de todos los problemas, de todos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_NADIE…_

_TE AMAN…._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Yo: hola gente! Aquí un nuevo fic, que se me ocurrió en un sueño que tuve n_n**

**Espero que les allá gustado, díganme si lo de las palabras al final de cada capítulo no lo explique muy bien si? **

**Keith: T_T**

**Yo: porque lloras?**

**Keith: lo que le paso Shun fue muy cruel!.-**

**Yo: ya lo sé! T_T A MI TAMBIEN ME DOLIO!.-**

**Keith: Alice fue muy tierna! :D**

**Yo: y es amiga de Fabia :D**

**Keith: eso me dejo en shock._.**

**Los 2: ESPERAMOS COMENTARIOS!**

**Keith C.**

**Maky S.C**


	2. Chapter 2

Desde ayer estaba ido, su mente estaba en otro lado y su cuerpo adolorido por los golpes de es día, pensó varias veces lo que aria. Ya no quería causar molestias a su amigo dan y mucho menos quería ver a su madre sufrir, sabia que esa no era la solución pero no tenia de otra, ya estaba arto.

Se levanto de su cama y vio su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y encontró lo que buscaba, saco de allí unas tijeras muy afiladas y miro su blanca muñeca, acerco la punta filosa a ella con esperanza de que si hacia eso todo terminaría, el dolor, la angustia, la irritación, todo. Pero su vista se desvío a una tela blanca con dos letras en ella que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

_A.G_

_Alice Gehabich._

Bajo las tijeras y las aventó de nuevo a su oscuro cajón, tomo el pañuelo en sus manos ya lo había lavado y secado con sus propias manos, sonrío al recordar de que manera lo miraba, tan profundamente dulce, con una sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba. También recordó ese olor a jazmín tan hermoso que tenia cuando ella se lo entrego.

Con delicadeza lo metió en su mochila, tarde o temprano tendría que devolvérselo, vio la hora eran las 2 de la mañana, tendría que ir a la escuela en varias horas mas, se dirigió a su cama, se acostó en ella y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada esperanzado de poder soñar con su dulce princesa de ojos chocolatados que tanto le gustaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Odiaba levantarse temprano, en especial si eran las 6 de la mañana, con un esfuerza sobre humano se levanto de la cama y rasco su cabello castaño que como cada mañana estaba mas alborotado que el día anterior, abrió sus ojos color fuego y se encerró en el baño para poder darse una ducha rápida y despejar su cabeza.

Con las gotas de agua cayendo en su rostro pensó en su amigo, Shun. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabia de que manera, se sentía impotente, quería gritar y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz solo quería hacer algo por el, ya una vez lo encontró con unas marcas en su muñecas. El mismo se lo confeso quería cortarse las venas, esa etapa gracias al cielo ya había ido al pasado, pero igualmente tenia miedo de que lo volviera a intentar al no estar con el.

Cerro el agua y tomo una toalla, se miro frente al espejo un momento, coloco pasta de dientes en su cepillo y comenzó a cepillarlos como hacia cada mañana.

Se dirigió a su armario saco su ropa y al terminar de cambiarse alistar sus cosas en su mochila bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre preparándole el desayuno como hacia cada mañana.

Buenos días Daniel.- saludo su madre con una sonrisa.

Buenas mama.- saludo sentándose para desayunar.

Su madre le coloco frente a el un café con leche y unas tostadas con mermelada, sus favoritas.

Como esta tu amigo Shun cariño.- pregunto cuando el dio un sorbo a su café.

Bajo la vista un momento y la fijo en la mermelada que estaba sobre las tostadas, viendo su reflejo en ellas.

Como siempre mama... yo quiero ayudarlo pero no se como.- volvió a dar otro sorbo.

mmm... pues.- su madre medito un momento.- te diré algo.- el miro su rostro con atención.- si la mermelada sabe bien es que hoy será un buen día.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- apresúrate o se te ara tarde.- dijo con una sonrisa de esas que solo las madres pueden darte.

El se pregunto, ¿Qué tenia que ver la mermelada en ese asunto? Decidió jugar a la suerte y probar una tostada con mermelada. Si lo que le dijo su madre era cierto, hoy seria un fantástico día. La mermelada sabía mejor de lo que jamás pudo recordar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana y cierta peli naranja se encontraba hablando con dos peli azules en los pasillo de la escuela donde algún que otro estudiante se dormía parado o simplemente arrastraba los pies como zombies a punto de devorarse a su presa.

Odio a tu novio.- dijo de la anda una de las peli azules solo que su cabello era mas claro que el de su otra amiga, y sus ojos eran de un verde mas claro también.

Runo eso me lo dijiste ya 4 veces hoy.- dijo sacando unas cosas de su casillero.

Es que realmente lo odio.- dijo cruzada de brazos.

Estamos en la misma runo.- comento la peli azul.

Chocaron ambas manos en señal de estar en lo cierto.

Saben algo chicas... creo que yo estoy también comienzo a odiarlo un poco.- murmuro lo suficiente para que solo ellas tres lo escucharan.

Ellas abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa de miraron una a la otra y gritaron de la alegría. Alice tubo que taparse los oídos para no quedar sorda, sus gritos despertaron a algunos estudiantes que estaban dormidos y otros las miaron para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

AL FIN SE DIO CUENTA!.- saltaba runo.

ES UN MILAGRO!.- canto Fabia.

Ya terminaste con el.- pregunto runo en un susurro para Alice.

No aun no le he dicho nada.- dijo mirándola con suma paciencia.

Y a que demonios esperas chica! Líbrate de esa maldición teñida de una vez por todas!.- la animo Fabia.- quieres que se lo diga yo de tu parte? No tengo ningún problema solo dame un arma por si las dudad y serás mas libre que los pájaros en plena primavera.- dijo animadísima Fabia.

No quiero que ninguna de las dos hable de esto.- susurro tapándoles la boca, agradeció mentalmente que no allá casi nadie en los alrededores.- llegan a hablar y les cortare la lengua a ambas.- dijo fríamente.

Si Alice.- dijeron ambas ya tranquilas.

Será mejor que nos vallamos ya esta por tocar el timbre.- dijo dispuesta a comenzar a caminar junto con sus amigas cuando una mano en su hombro izo que se volteara, maldijo mentalmente pensando que era Masquerade, pero al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos ámbar y un cabello color negro.- Shun hola.- dijo sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada.

Hola, quería devolverte el pañuelo que me diste ayer.- dijo entregándoselo.- te lo agradezco.

No fue nada.- dijo media sonrojada tomándolo, y volvió a pasar lo mismo que l vez anterior, el mismo rose y la misma extraña pero agradable sensación.- quieres que te acompañe a tu clase.- ofreció con una sonrisa.

No gracias, me dirijo a ver al consejero de la escuela.- dijo señalando el pasillo frente de ellos.

Bueno queda pasando mi salón de clases, vamos juntos?.- pregunto regalándole un a bella sonrisa.

De acuerdo.- acepto el y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Lo que no sabían es que uno de los aliados de Masquerade vio esa escena y como era de esperarse tomo su celular y marco el número de su "jefe".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despidió a Alice unos salones antes de llegar a su destino, la cosas comenzaban a mejorar poco a poco. Toco la puerta del consejero y no le contestaron nada solo escucho un ruido adentro, abrió la puerta entro.

Lamento la...- no termino de hablaba al quedar pasmado viendo la escena.

QUE LEVANTES TUS NOTAS PEDASO DE...Hola Shun toma asiento ahorita te atiendo.- dijo el consejero que estaba arrodillado sobre el escritorio, sacudiendo a dan del cuello de su camisa y con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Haibaku creo que lo estas ahogando.- dijo viendo a su amigo color morado.

Lo siento.- dijo soltándolo y luego se sentó en su silla.

Shun te cuidado, es peligroso.- bromeo Dan con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mochila.

Retírate antes de que le diga a tu madre tus notas.- dijo con seriedad y aura asesina.

Esta luego primo, adiós Shun, te quiero Haibaku.- se despidió rápidamente y en menos de lo que dura un latido de corazón ya se había ido.

YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO DAN!.- dijo sonriendo.- Me encanta hacer eso.- dijo riendo.- ven Shun siéntate.- señalando el sillón frente a el donde antes estaba Dan.

No vas a ahorcarme cierto?.- pregunto con algo de temor.

Claro que no tonto, lo ago con el por que si no entiende y si sigue bajando sus notas de esa manera repetirá de año...es mi primo y lo quiero aunque sea un cabeza de nabo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para el- dijo acomodando unos papeles y luego volteo a ver un cuadro donde en una foto estaban el cargando a dan cuando era un bebe y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Haibaku Ishida Kuso, era el consejero de la escuela "Bakugan" podría decirse que no tenia mas de 19 años, un adolescente que apenas termino la secundaria era el mejor para poder entender y aconsejar a los jóvenes que estaban entrando en esa etapa tan problemática.

Tenía el cabello castaño como el de su primo Dan Kuso y sus ojos eran de un color rojo profundo, su mirada hacia que sintieras que todo ya estaba bien, que no tenías que preocuparte de nada.

Tu madre volvió a llorar Shun.- pregunto para dar comienzo a una conversación.

Si... ayer cuando volví a casa.- bajo la mirada.

Quieres contarme lo que paso.- pregunto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Shun asintió. Tomo un respiro y comenzó a contar todo con sumo detalle de lo ocurrido el día anterior. En algunas partes Haibaku solo asentía y en otras quería tomar un banco e ir a golpear a ciertas personitas, pero Shun lo calmo. Al finalizar todo el relato Haibaku quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Y no le dijiste a algún maestro o algo!.- pregunto algo molesto.

No pensé que fuera necesario.- dijo sorprendido por su actitud.

Claro que es necesario!.- tomo el teléfono.- Hola si... si comuníquenme con...

No espera Haibaku.- trato de detenerlo en vano.

Espera un momento Shun... Hola te das cuanta que hay violencia entre tus alumnos y tu ni enterada, ¿Cómo que que? De acuerdo, luego hablaremos de esto, el que seas la vicedirectora no quiere decir que te libres de este tipo de responsabilidades!.- dijo cortando el teléfono.

Esta bien que le hables así.- pregunto Shun algo preocupado.

La conozco desde que tenia 5 años, y el que sea vicedirectora no afecta el lazo de amistad que tenemos.- explico sonriendo.- Shun no te quedes callado, sabes que yo no te considero un alumno mas, yo te considero un amigo.- dijo poniéndose frente de el.

Al tener tal apoyo Shun sonrío y se sintió el más afortunado de la Tierra, unas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos y se abalanzo para abrazar al castaño. Haibaku se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo.

Yo te considero un hermano Haibaku.- eso fue suficiente para que el oji rojo sonriera y lo abrazara mas fuerte. Quedaron abrazados un buen rato hasta que tocaron la puerta y tuvieron que separarse, y Haibaku lo acompaño, cuando abrieron se encontraron con una chica que tenía el cabello plateado y largo hasta los tobillos, y sus ojos eran violeta, tenía el flequillo que le tapaba el ojos izquierdo tendría alrededor de 20 años, Maky Kishama.

Buen día vicedirectora.- saludo cortésmente Shun.

Buen día joven Kazami.- saludo.- hola Haibaku.

Hola.- saludo sonriente.- me permites que te termine de hablar un segundo con el?.- pregunto a la chica.

Por supuesto.- asintió.

Shun quieres que te diga algo que mi tía me dijo hoy en la mañana.- pregunto en un susurro.-

Que cosa Haibaku.- pregunto mirándolo.

Si la mermelada sabe bien es que hoy será un buen día.- le dijo sonriendo.

Gracias por la frase pero... que tiene que ver la mermelada con mis problemas.- pregunto algo confundido.

No lo se.- explico con una sonrisa.- solo que es verdad. Recuerda que cualquier cosa puede venir a hablar conmigo.- se despidió.

Si, gracias por todo. Con permiso.- puso su mochila en su hombro y se retiro de allí dejándolos solos.

Se puede saber para que me llamaste con tanta desesperación.- pregunto confundida.

Maky.- tomo el libro que tenia en manos ya que el era mas alto que ella por unos centímetros. Y le golpeo levemente la cabeza con el.

Auch!.- se quejo.- y eso por que fue.

Simple. Por que esta escuela se pone cada vez más violenta y tú ni enterada.- entrando a su oficina.

Crees que no lo se?, trato de arreglar los problemas en general, pero ya no se que hacer.- sentándose en el sillón y dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos.

Haibaku sabia que ella se quedaba hasta tarde arreglando muchas cosas de la escuela, casi no dormía, cuando ella estaba en su casa apenas podía pegar un ojo en toda la noche, lo que le causaba unas ojeras impresionantes. El trataba de ayudarla todo lo que podía ya que una vez, quedo internada por tanto estrés y le dijeron que si seguía así podría ser peligroso para su salud, le llevo un café y se sentó a su lado para darle apoyo.

Gracias, ahora regresando al tema, el causante de todos estos problemas de violencia es...- fue interrumpida.

Masquerade.- completo el sentándose frente a su escritorio.

Tendré que considerar seriamente la conducta de ese chico.- dijo suspirando.

Oye Maky que me dices de lo que te pregunte el otro día.- pregunto.

Bueno... considerando que eres mi mejor amigo... de acuerdo, te daré ese aumento.- le afirmo.

SI! Gracias!.- agradeció.

Un golpe de la puerta interrumpió la charla. De allí entraron Runo y Fabia.

Chicas que ocurre.- pregunto preocupado en castaño.

Hay una pelea en el pasillo tienen que hacer algo.- dijo desesperada Fabia.

Quienes están en la pelea.- pregunto Maky tratando de calmarlas.

Shun, Masquerade, otros dos chicos y también Dan...- termino de decir Runo mientras los jalaban fuera de la oficina.

Ah no... CON MI PRIMO NO SE METAN!.- Haibaku al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su primo salio corriendo detrás de las chicas junto con la peli plateada para poder detener tal acto de violencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los pasillos de la escuela, ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior, una pelea, y el protagonista de ella era el mismo pelinegro que la vez pasada y un rubio, que le gritaba.

VUELVE A HACERCARTE A MI NOVIA Y TE MATO ENTENDISTE!.- grito furioso.

VETE AL DEMONIO MASQUERADE! .- le grito Dan que era sujetado por dos chicos mas.

Tú no te metas. –dijo fríamente mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago. Dan al recibir tan impacto escupió sangre, Shun no soporto mas y le propino un buen golpe en la mandíbula, donde le comenzó a salir un hilo de sangre del labio del rubio.

Masquerade se levanto del suelo, dispuesto a seguir la pelea pero una mano lo tomo por el brazo obligándolo a no moverse. El voltear la mirada se encontró con Haibaku y Maky mirándolo con severidad. Los chicos soltaron a dan y el fue corriendo a ver como estaba.

Estas bien dan.- pregunto muy preocupado el castaño.

Llegaste justo a tiempo primo.- se apoyo en el por que si no se caía al piso.

Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.- dijo sujetándolo de los hombros.- vamos a la enfermería, Shun tu mas que nadie ven también.-

Shun asintió y estaba a punto de irse con ellos cuando un llamado lo detuvo.

Shun espera!.- la peli naranja iba hacía el pero el rubio le tomo la mano impidiendo que se vaya corriendo.

Vámonos linda, deja a la bola de grasa que se pudra.- la arrastro un poco peor ella se zafo.- Alice...- no termino de hablar que recibió un pisotón en el pie seguido de un cachetada muy fuerte de parte de la chica.

ME TIENES CANSADICIMA!, ERES UN VERDADERO MALDITO, Y SABES ALGO MASQUERADE ESPERO QUE EL QUE SE PUDRA AQUÍ SEAS TU! Y JAMAS EN LA VIDA QUIERO VOVLER A VERTE!.- fue junto con Shun y lo tomo de la mano, pero luego se volteo y le dijo finalmente al rubio que estaba atónito.- Y quieres que te diga algo mas?, eres un asco besando.- dijo burlona, lo que causo que todos los presentes rieran mas no poder.

Maky llevo a la dirección a Masquerade y a toda su pandilla, mientras que Runo y Fabia acompañaban a Dan, Haibaku, Shun y Alice a la enfermería.

Fuiste muy valiente Shun.- dijo Alice dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La cara de Shun estaba más roja que un tomate, mientras que el resto de sus acompañantes sonreían picarones.

La madre de Dan tenia razón si la mermelada sabe bien es que hoy será un buen día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Tal cual eres._

_Perfecto._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Yo: HOLA! Si ya se ya se, soy una vergüenza! T_T**

**Keith: exacto siéntete avergonzada! Hace mas de 1 mes que desapareciste!**

**Yo: lo siento!**

**Keith: bueno en fin, esperamos que sea de su agrado: D**

**Yo: ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO! :D**

**Los 2: HASTA LUEGO!.**

**Keith C.**

**Maky S.C**


End file.
